A New World
by Panchan010
Summary: When the virus hit it didn't only kill muggles it attacked magic and it is not surviving. Now the children of Hogwarts must travel away from there world to save themselves and meet new friends. slash Harry/?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and The Tribe do not belong to me. I make no money from this. :(

Chapter 1: End of Hogwarts

In November of Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, right after the Hogwarts champions were chosen, many muggleborns were told that there sick or old relatives were all dieing from a virus. No one could figure out what was going on any adults who studied it ended up dieing within three days, and it wasn't until December that the magical community was hit with the same epidemic.

It started with the adults again but looked as if magic was trying to fight back. When the Headmaster got sick many purebloods started killing muggles in hopes that the virus would not spread to the rest of the magical community. It was in vain, apparently the Virus was air born and any who got close died soon after.

It was at that point Hermione realized that something needed to be done and quick, her parents had already died by this point, and she new magic couldn't help. She organized all the house elves to find non-perishable food and bottled water and put it in a bunker on the grounds. Harry and a couple handful of other wealthy families paid with all there money for what they could gather from all over the world.

Then there was panic when everyone including magical creatures lost there magic. The magical creatures died almost immediately from the loss. Most of the children that thought there parents might still be alive went home on the train to be in their homes when the time came for there parents, there were only staff and the upper years from the visiting schools that couldn't get home before there mode of transportation no longer worked.

The twenty some odd Hogwarts students for the next month hid away from the older people when they noticed that they were all growing older at a rapid rate and dieing. The few who stayed with them, a couple of Hufflepuffs, also caught the virus and died. By February there were no more students above the age of sixteen.

"Hermione, please! We have to get out of here!" a fourteen year old Harry Potter yelled at his scared best friend. Things had changed drastically in the last three months, not just for them but for the whole world. The adults were all dead and the magical children had lost what made them magical. All magic was dieing including Hogwarts which was the reason for the screaming. Without magic the castle just couldn't stay alive. It was falling apart.

"Harry I can't live like this. The 'gifts' that we are left with just... don't do this to me Harry, please." She held her arms around herself the closest she could get to a hug. The gift Hermione was talking about was the little magic left in all the magical children under the age of sixteen that survived, a lot of children caught it from there parents before warnings could prevent it. Hermione ended up shocking anyone she touched not just a little one but kind of like sticking a fork in a light socket, not good for her or anyone else. Harry personally could heal people of wounds though not illnesses. Harry had learned of his healing when she had grabbed him in a hug when news that professor Dumbledore had died came to them.

Harry gave her a long look before he relented he would never force any of his friends to do what he thought was best, that was what the grown-ups did and they were dead now. There were only about twenty children left in Hogwarts now, most of the children were taken out by there parents when things started to change. But the ones left either didn't have parents or were purebloods and didn't want there kids anywhere near them for fear of the virus catching to them. The plan was already made of what they were going to do, Hermione made it, Harry just wanted her on board but she wasn't budging.

The argument happening now was about leaving Hogwarts and sailing in a boat that the Durmstang students brought with them, it was weirdly enough not made out of magic. It was made with magic but the house elves and wizards used real things not conjured materials. Unfortunately all of them were dead and it would take nearly everyone left in the castle to sail the ship, a lot of the gifts would be a lot of help in making it work, a lot would also destroy it if given a chance. Daphne Greengrass could actually make gusts of wind by hand movements alone. Her and Adrian Pucey's gifts would make it possible to get over the land that separates the lake from a river to the ocean not far away. Adrian could make things lighter and could pick up just about anything.

Unfortunately to make everyone more uneasy was Draco Malfoy and Ron who were constantly at each others throats and with there powers everyone was scared that they would use them. All Malfoy had to do was think and he could put someone in a coma or kill them from nerve damage, Harry had healed Ron and many more when Draco first started with his power. Ron though could make fire and between the two of them Harry had already healed everyone here at least a little. Then the twins found out that they could make things explode. So with Pansy able to scream and make a sonic wave everyone was tiptoeing around them, the two arguing groups.

Unfortunately at that moment the castle gave a loud groan and it felt like an earthquake was happening. Hogwarts had started to crumble around them. All the children ran to the exits, except for Hermione, Harry looked back just in time to see her standing there crying, then a large slab of the castle fell right on top of her. In his shock he stopped, Harry felt someone pick him up and continue running. It was a good thing too because not long after the castle just collapsed on to itself.

Harry continued to cry not moving from who ever was carrying him. He glanced up to the face of the guy holding him and saw to his shock it was Gregory Goyle a strong and dumb looking Slytherin in his year. The fifteen year old Slytherin looked down with sorrow on his face and glanced back towards Hogwarts to see the last of the walls crumble. They held on to each other with all the strength they could manage. Houses didn't matter anymore.

Looking around after a brief sorrow-felt goodbye to Hogwarts and Hermione they finally let go of each other. Loss was common to them all now.

Not everyone managed to make it out in time, Ginny Weasley and a couple of others were no where in sight. The twins and Ron were still grief stricken and hoping to see there sister some where out in the open but Harry already new it was to late anyone not here was not going to be here.

That night each of the children, no young adults, found themselves a room to take over in the Durmstang ship. They had all spent the last couple of days putting food and clothes on board to make sure that they would have plenty of stuff for a long journey because not a one of them new how to navigate even if they had had a compass which they didn't. It was a quiet night with everyone trying to get over the recent deaths and now there home away from home gone just like everything else magical. The children didn't know why the virus had started and didn't know what they were going to do but they all knew they had to keep moving forward.

The next morning everyone awoke and started there plan. They had to get the ship to the river and to do that they would need Adrian, Greg and Vincent to move the ship as Daphne blew wind in the sails to make it easier. Greg and Vincent were strong, almost like vampire strong, and with Adrian making the whole ship light they could pick it up and walk the mile to the river the trick though was to use all of the kids to help support and balance it for the trip, that meant everyone walking under the ship. If Adrian ever let go of it for any reason they would all die. So Harry the resident healer walked right next to him to make sure that even if he got hurt a little he would be able to heal him straight away.

Amazingly not one argument broke out the whole trip, when they finally got it in the water and secured, everyone cheered and went straight to Harry to heal the sprains and cuts from the rocks or bushes they all ran into at some point, even Malfoy.

hphphphphphphphp

Harry woke the next morning to an argument outside his door. He instantly recognized Ron's voice but the other eluded him. As he made his way to the door he listened.

"What do you mean your not leaving, he's my best friend I think I would know what he would want!" Ron shouted at the unknown person.

A grunt sounded followed by a deep voice. "You didn't protect him before. I did! So I'll watch over him. Hm."

"Why I aughta.." Harry decided at that moment to open the door before it came to blows or worse powers.

"Guys what's wrong?" He looked back and forth at Greg and Ron. Hoping to stop a fight, they couldn't afford one, not on the ship, he continued to talk, " Greg is there something you need? Are you hurt?" Harry looked him up and down he looked fine. Greg shook his head while replying with, "No, little healer."

Harry blinked at the term then turned to Ron, "Are you OK, Do you need anything Ron?"

Ron also shook his head no.

"Right then so you two just decided that arguing in front of my door would be a good idea?" Harry lifted his eyebrows in question, without the glasses hindering them they looked really intense and bright. That was another thing with all types of magic gone, his bad eyesight had to of been a curse on the potter line because when the magic left him he woke with close to 20/20 vision. Harry never expected that his features were a curse before his hair grew to where it was supposed to be if it had only been cut since his Aunt last did it, when he was nine, so his hair was now down to his elbows, he wore no glasses and he was unfortunately... pretty, at 5'2" at that. Now that he had no magic he was one of the weaker people in the group, he was now labeled a civilian. Which meant that they were arguing over who was going to keep him safe. It was right embarrassing.

"Or do you both want to talk to me?" Harry looked up at both of them and they started to blush. Ron immediately started to stammer turning more red and Greg made a few noises before he shut his mouth which was surprisingly smart.

"Right, hm hm." Harry cleared his throat then put his hand on the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed and thought of what he was going to say to the both of them. He knew he would have to get them to work together because even he knew that he could probably be taken down by a ten year old girl but the only threat on the ship was from Greg's other charge, Draco Malfoy.

" Greg how is Malfoy going to take you hanging out with me now?" Harry asked looking into the serious face.

Greg replied seriously, "He can take care of himself, he no longer cares if I am there, little healer."

"Well you're right on that account and why are you calling me little healer? You know my name." Again Greg blushed at him and looked away. Harry didn't think it was worth the trouble of knowing sense he was little at least to Greg and he was a healer. So the name made sense. Harry turned his attention to Ron. "So Ron why are you yelling this early? Are you wanting to guard me too?" He asked with skepticism in his voice.

"Well you see Harry, now don't take this the wrong way, but you are now a damsel mate. Your pretty and you have no defenses. Merlin Harry! but I can't loose you too!" Ron was practically begging not to be sent away from him.

"Ron your my best mate I wouldn't tell you to go away what with who we just lost we need to stick together but don't call me a damsel again." Harry gave Ron a brief hug and missed the challenging glare that passed between the two taller members of the new trio.

The rest of the day set the mood for the next three months on the boat. Harry and two random others made meals. Ron, Fred and George argued with Draco and Pansy. The girls did every ones hair who would sit still, in between turns making the boat go forward. You couldn't call it driving they could steer and Daphne could put wind in the sails for a couple hours a day but that was it. They had to clean up after themselves and wash there own laundry with the water rations.

By the time the second month of being on the ship you were in one of two groups, aggressive and petrified. The aggressive argued and fought and the petrified stayed out of the way hoping no one accidentally blew the ship up. Harry had stopped trying to prevent fights and just healed every one that came to him in hopes of peace between the members. Malfoy and Ron were constantly at each other always something new. Harry was so brow beaten from the two of them that he just stood behind Greg and waited like everyone else. When he tried to get involved he only brought more fuel for the fire. He and Ron no longer talked after a night when Ron tried to force himself on him. Greg had attempted to throw him off the ship but Harry begged and now Gregory didn't leave him out of his sight.

For him and Greg it was a platonic relationship they figured out early that they didn't really like each other romantically, after Ron tried to molest Harry. They talked about there home lives and things they liked and didn't. Harry told him how he grew up in the cupboard under the stairs and how the Dursley's were. He also told him of his fear that apart of Voldemort used to live in his scar. When magic started to die out in him his scar felt like it was on fire and he heard screaming in his mind. Greg told him how he grew up in a pureblood family and all that was they it entailed. Including who he was to marry and what he was supposed to behave like. He grew up being treated like he was dumb and told not to make big plans because he wouldn't amount to more then a grunt to the Malfoys. So he never tried to be anything more. Harry was then determined to never treat him cruelly and started to look up to him like an over protective older brother.

At night Harry would sit in the galley and talk to everyone that wasn't horrible on the ship. During these nightly conversations the girls, Luna and Daphne would take turns doing hair and teaching the boys how to do it. Those times he thought Greg would actually run and hide when they came up to him with the eye liner but he never left because Harry had told him he looked dark and mysterious.

hphphphphphphphphphphphp

Five months of being on the ship and they saw land, all they new about it was it was chilly and they wanted to be there. Of course fate had other plans. The trouble makers started another fight but this one seemed more about leadership than anything else. Harry by now didn't even talk to any of the Weasley's he kept to his strong, silent and witty bodyguard and older brother, Greg, who made sure no harm came to him. It was lucky for both of them that Harry had taken to clinging to him like a teddy most days because the inevitable happened they made the ship exploded and it took everything he had to keep himself and Greg alive and together.

The last thing he remembered was trying to swim and Greg dragging him onto a piece of wood and aiming for shore.

Look into the future

what do you see

I really need to know now

Is there a place for me

tell me where do we go from here

take me as you find me

For what I am

When I make mistakes please understand

For as long as I know your near

There is nothing for me to fear

Out of the darkness the light shines

burning through the coldest night

We can find our way

Together we'll make it

with every step we take

we're closer together

if were going to survive

the dream must stay alive...

"The Dream Must Stay Alive"

Sung by

Rosalind J.

Written By

Simon May, Simon Lockyer,

Ben Robbins


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and The Tribe do not belong to me. I make no money from this. :(

I killed off Hogwarts I feel so ashamed and most of the magicals but hey Voldemort's dead!

Chapter 2

Harry awoke and he wasn't entirely sure where he was. It was cold and he knew he had sand in places he didn't want to mention. Harry, groggy, tried to get up and a strong arm kept him in place. He knew who it was and was only thankful they managed to stay together.

There was a noise like people yelling in the background and seagulls screaming. He shook Gregory trying to get him up.

"Wake up!"

"Argh!" Greg growled sourly. "Why?"

Harry shivered and brought Greg's arm around him just a little tighter. The wind picked up and the voices got louder he whispered. "Greg we are on a beach and people are coming in our direction, I think. Now get up and move!"

Greg stood while still keeping hold on him they were worse for wear and shivering. They looked around and found an out cropping of rocks to hide in. The hole in the rocks wasn't very big and Harry looked up at Greg judging the size. "Will you fit in there?"

He peered over and then frowned at the size before looking at Harry "Don't know, let me go first so there's more room to maneuver." It took a bit but eventually he was in.

When Harry slipped through, Gregory clutched him around the waist. They both looked out the hole hoping they weren't seen. Some kids dressed in black with silver face paint came around a bend. Luckily they weren't looking at the footsteps in the sand and were only having some fun.

As the group got out of sight Harry maneuvered himself and got out. He turned around and helped his surrogate big brother out too, healing all the scrapes he managed to accumulate in the hole.

"Do you think anyone else survived?" Greg asked Harry as they looked out at the sea. Harry looked out across the beach and didn't see anyone just wreckage from the boat.

"I don't know, if they did they will be pretty hurt. Greg I'm so cold." He turned around and hugged his heater and was hugged back in return. Gregory Goyle knew he wasn't as smart as most but even he knew they couldn't stay at the beach for long before they started getting sick. His little healer could not heal any type of sickness. On the boat though Harry had developed a couple of cough remedies like the muggle house-wives used to use before pharmacies started to sell industrialized versions like cough medicine (grape flavor). He had gotten pretty good at keeping people from getting more than a common cold.

Now all of there supplies were gone with the boat because two little boys didn't know how to get along. Harry was severely ashamed that he was once friends with the Weasley boys. After what Ron had tried to do to him and Greg prevented. Harry had gone to the twins what he didn't expect was them having agreed with Ron, they with Malfoy and Pansy ruled the ship and thought everyone else should do as they say. Even if it meant submitting to being raped.

That conversation was the last straw, Harry and Greg moved into the same room, they were never apart and the only time they talked to the others was when the five 'leaders' were not around.

"Come on littler healer, we need to find somewhere to get cleaned up and a safe place to sleep." Greg suggested. He put his arm back around Harry to keep track of him and to keep him warm.

They went through some woods and then found themselves at the edge of a graveyard but it looked like the kids that they had seen earlier lived in that area. Greg stepped on a branch and it made a loud popping sound. One of the kids that looked like he was on watch or something turned around and saw them. He pushed the person beside him and they both looked over.

Harry knew what they saw as soon as they yelled 'STRAYS!', two people with matted hair and torn up clothing with no where to go. Greg decided for him that these were not nice people, he once again picked hm up like nothing and ran further into the city. They were chased for a about ten minutes before Greg lost them do to conveniently placed cardboard boxes they hid in.

They stayed hidden for a while then they heard a police siren in the distance. Harry was the first to notice the girl and boy rollerskating down the street heading right to them. The two teens didn't notice them until they were sitting directly next to them. The boy a darker kid looked at them almost panicked he glanced back out at the street but the girl, a blond with red and green paint on her face pulled all three of them down behind the boxes. The police car with skaters hanging all over kept on going.

"I guess they weren't after us after all." The boy turned to look at the girl and she replied with something about the Loko's and them liking to catch people off guard. Harry and Greg glanced at each other both thinking what the hell was going on. The boy turned to them but all of a sudden they heard the sirens getting closer again. Greg was the first to spot the little girl and the cat.

"What is she doing out there alone?" He asked the two new comers. All four of them looked out to the road again.

"She's a stray." The boy told them Harry and the girl snorted.

"Are you talking about the girl or the cat?"

"You know the rules Amber look out for number one."

"What!? Greg please go get her fast! Please!" Harry cried desperately to Greg. Greg grinned at them all and shot off like a rocket scoping the girl off the ground cat and all and ran back before the car was in sight. They all hunkered down when the car turned back on to the street. Harry held the girl close as the car passed them and she held the cat and Greg held them both.

When the threat was gone Harry stood up and glared at the two with skates on. "Number one! How could you say that? Greg, I don't get it, why does everyone act that way?" He quickly went from angry to sad.

Greg stood also and let go of the girl to hug his friend, "I don't know little healer."

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it. My name is Dal what's yours?" Everyone turned to look at Dal. Except the little girl that was playing with the cat.

"My name is Amber, thanks for grabbing the girl I would have done it too. So would have Dal but we have had a very big day trying to leave the city." The blond now known as Amber contributed to the conversation.

"Ha, you had a big day! Have you taken a look at us! First our ship blows up, then we swim to shore and then we have to run away from the silver painted people. You think you've had it ruff?" Harry at this point was getting hysterical.

Greg had seen this before back on the ship when his friendship with the Weasley's ended. He picked up the panicked boy bridal style and just rocked him back and forth whispering reassurances. "I won't let anyone hurt you, baby, I will protect you for ever. Don't worry we'll get through this again."

Eventually Harry fell asleep on him and Greg looked up at the others. Amber looked close to tears and the little girl was hugging the cat harder and Dal was looking at them like he was studying them.

"My name is Greg and the little one here is Harry my little brother. Sorry but 'we've' had a very busy day." He said raising an eyebrow at the others. He looked at the little girl that never introduced herself and asked her what her name was.

"Cloe. Is your brother OK?" She asked looking at them shyly.

"He will be, we've had a ruff time lately and the people we were with weren't very nice and used him. Do you know who these gangs are?" He asked looking at Amber and Dal.

Amber and Dal nodded and explained to them about the Locos and the Demon-dogs and the many more tribes and what it meant to be a stray. Harry had woke at the beginning of the explanation but stayed quiet and just listened about the new city they were in. It sounded like you needed to be in a tribe to survive and they really didn't want to join the ones already made.

"Cloe, do you have somewhere to go or someone that takes care of you?" Amber asked Cloe. She just shrugged her shoulders. "Great were gonna have to take you all with us."

"But we are leaving the city and I for one really want to get out alive and I don't think we'll make it with five people." Dal said logically.

"I'm gonna go play with my friends now bye!" Cloe said getting up and leaving four confused people behind her. They looked at each other and decided to follow her and make sure she made it to where ever she was going.

They looked around at the playground they were at and saw two more kids, a dog and a girl about there age. Harry and Greg during there walk talked it through and decided to stay with them until they knew what was going on. They were in a new place and they didn't know the dangers and there was safety in numbers.

Look into the future

what do you see

I really need to know now

Is there a place for me

tell me where do we go from here

take me as you find me

For what I am

When I make mistakes please understand

For as long as I know your near

There is nothing for me to fear

Out of the darkness the light shines

burning through the coldest night

We can find our way

Together we'll make it

with every step we take

we're closer together

if were going to survive

the dream must stay alive...

"The Dream Must Stay Alive"

Sung by

Rosalind J.

Written By

Simon May, Simon Lockyer,

Ben Robbins


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and The Tribe do not belong to me. I make no money from this. :( **

**AN: I know I have been gone a long time but I have revamped the first 2 chapters and written another 3 so have fun and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 3: A religious war is like children fighting over who has the strongest imaginary friend**

They all fully walked into the small courtyard there were many toys and to Harry he thought it looked so bright, a stark difference to the rest of the run down city. The oldest girl around fifteen years old had brightly died red hair and was sitting on a swing next to a boy maybe ten years old he had brown hair. As they were taking in there surroundings the oldest girl looked up and spotted them she stood up slightly in front of the little boy.

Amber came forward then and raised her hands to show they meant no harm. "Hi, my name is Amber this is Dal and over there is Greg and Harry, we were hiding from the locos when we saw Cloe in the street Greg got to her in time to keep the Locos from seeing her but we asked if she had somewhere to go and she brought us here."

"I'm sorry about her I can't keep her anywhere she is always running off. My name is Salene. In fact we were going to turn ourselves over to one of the tribes today but I saw this place and well I decided to give them one more play you know." She then wave to the brown haired boy and girl. "There names are Patsy and Paul and the dog is Bob."

Harry was looking at everyone around him. To him they all reminded him of the friends he and Greg made on the ship, really browbeaten and in need of safety. He also new that they must be muggles because all of them had seen his lightning shaped scar on his forehead and had not yelled his name. He moved closer to the children of the group Patsy and Paul who were playing with the dog Bob. To him they looked like brother and sister maybe twins they both had brown hair and eyes.

As he watched the the children Patsy and Paul he noticed the sign language going between themselves and wondered which was actually deaf or if both were. A few minutes later Amber announced that she had food and was willing to share it with the rest of them. Unfortunately the were interrupted by another person whom they hadn't met yet.

"Yeah, you better friend, you just better." Said a guy with black hair to his shoulders, he wasn't to tall about 5'7" and had black eyeliner that trailed down his cheeks. Amber stood up to try and stare him down. Then he started to talk about how he owned this town when Greg made himself known. He stuttered for a second then glared kind of like Ron would before he became a fire-starter, jealous and knowing he couldn't back it up but would try anyway. There were two others with him a pretty girl with pink and blue hair and a boy that reminded him of Greg, very big and with the same face paint as the rude guy.

About that time part of the Locos Tribe showed up yelling about getting them, thankfully they were after the the three who tried to rob them of their food. I grabbed Greg's hand and he picked up Cloe again and we all ran the opposite of the way everyone else went.

We all ended up in a parking garage with no cars but lots of trash in it. To Harry this was total culture shock he had gone from the Dursley's pristine house to Hogwarts to the ship then to this city with nothing to his name but thankfully with his brother. He was in shock he knew this but couldn't shake himself out of it.

Amber and Dal seemed to be leading us and Greg was keeping up with him and the little ones still carrying Cloe and the cat whom seemed happy to have an owner now. Following along behind everyone else we were lead into a surprisingly clean hallway that looked like no one had been in in a while. The red headed girl, Salene wondering where they were going was safe, and Amber saying lets check it out, Harry wanted to laugh, this whole city was crazy, nowhere was safe.

We all walked into a small clean mall. I was still in shock it was feeling like years instead of minutes that everything was happening things just were not making sense. Greg finally put the girl down then glanced at me I new I had to look a fright.

Greg glanced down at his little healer and took in the wild eye appearance of the boy. He was obviously not taking the last twenty-four hours very well. Ever since being attacked by the red headed weasel he had not been himself. He'd been more shy, more indrawn, just not the Griffindor that could stand up to psychos and dark creatures. He loved him like a brother but he was not the same anymore, he really needed a keeper.

This place looked nice and maybe they could make a place to live instead of just survive like they had been. Just as Dal went to go by himself to look at things to make sure it was safe Greg drug Harry to the front.

"Take care of him, I'll go with Dal to make sure the place is safe nobody should be alone until we know." He handed Harry over to the tall blonde and looked her in the eye and glanced at Harry again. She looked down to and saw what he saw she grabbed his hand and nodded to Greg and he went with the other boy.

They searched the bottom floor not wanting to be gone long, in silence. Each looking for food or other main supplies they would need. They found that most areas were already picked dry of anything useful so decided to head back to the others. Greg didn't want to be separated long from Harry. As we got back Greg noticed Amber reintroducing and familiarizing herself with everyone.

"Any luck guys?" she asked when we got to them. Greg shook his head and Dal told her no. "Well," She began then started to go through the bag she had Dal started to talk for her.

"We don't have much, so we have to share." Amber then started to pass out cans of food, one for every two people.

"This is Patsy and Paul," She said after handing out the cans, "Patsy does all the talking I think Paul is a bit shy."

"He's not shy." Patsy disagrees and Paul pops in.

"I'm deaf."

"He doesn't seem to have a problem talking?" Dal questions the two.

"When he feels like it" Patsy chimes in.

"Oh! I see." Amber smiles at the two of them. "Do you lip read Paul?"

Paul smiles and signs something and Patsy translates. "He says he prefers to sign." At that moment Paul looked over his shoulder and saw the three from earlier that tried to steal from them had followed them into the mall. He quickly got every ones attention.

"Now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?" said the leader of the trio from before.

Greg realized that some thing had to be done quickly. So he snatched Harry, Cloe, Patsy and Paul by the arms to tell them to run upstairs. Before he could issue the warning the security gates went down around the three. He stopped manhandling the younger ones and looked around again not seeing anyone that could have done it so kept the kids with him.

"How the hell did you do that!?" The leader said while the other two looked afraid. "We'll find another way in, you're not getting away that easily." He went to turn around and the gate leading out went down. He came back to the inside gate slammed his hands and glared at them.

Amber now looked smug she crossed her arms and said, "It looks like your the ones not getting away now."

"What do you want with us? We don't have no argument with the locusts." Dal piped up confused.

"These aren't Locust if they were they would have done the job right." Amber butted in.

"Open this up! Open it right this instant!" The leader said like he was our parent at our closed bedroom door. "Or you will regret it. I will count to ten. ONE! TWO! THREE!"

Some one else started counting from there getting every ones attention. It was another boy this one with red dyed hair and weird looking glasses making him look like some sort of scientist and a lisp when he talked. Greg picked Harry up and he clung to him like a monkey. When the kid got to ten he made a cocky statement about what happens after that, and they should have thought the threat over a little.

He started to make his way down from the second story of the build. "Hi, I'm Jack and I think you have something to day to me?"

Amber looked confused Greg new what it felt like this whole place was insane. "Like what?"

"Well in my day it was thanks," he shrugged now standing in front of Amber, "but times are changing." he then kind of rolled his eyes.

Amber grudgingly said thanks to him.

He shrugged it off after wards and started to explain how the gates could be opened. He then look at his new captives and told them he would lift the far one once they were cooled off.

He then smiled at us. "Cum'mon I'll show you guys around." Everyone just started to follow him like puppies. Greg shook his head and rubbed his cling-on on the back. He ignored the yelling from there new inmates, then followed the rest hoping for food now.

Amber was questioning there new friend about why he was doing this for them and Jack replying about running out of food and how they could help.

"Guys I hate to interrupt, but Harry here needs at least a little to eat then sleep. I think there is something wrong with him." Greg said holding Harry and motioning to his wide eyed appearance. "also if it not to much trouble we need to get out of these clothes they're covered in salt, dirt and soot."

Everyone turned around to look at the two of them as if just realizing how bad off they were. Harry's long beautiful hair was matted with junk all in it. Their clothes were torn and the skin that was showing on both of them was irritated.

"God what happened to the two of you?" Jack questioned.

"We have been at sea for weeks but when we got into the bay there was a fight on the ship and well it blew up. We made it to shore and we haven't even sat down till now we keep being chased all over the place by the psychos outside." Greg explained. Harry was finally coming around just from not having a scare every thirty seconds.

Harry lifted his head and looked at Jack. "Thank you for allowing us to stay." He said in a small voice.

"Here, here I have some water you could both wash down with. Mind you be easy on it I don't have a lot but you could each get one tonight and there is a store over there," He pointed off to the left, "that has clothes that you could have." He said it all in a rush. He then ran to his cupboard and grabbed two big bottles of water and one can of spaghetti Os. Greg put Harry down and they accepted the offerings. Harry gave the boy a shy smile which earned one in return.

"Thanks Jack, come along Little Healer lets get you cleaned up and in bed." Greg walked along gentle pulling on Harry's hand to get him to move.

Harry glanced back at the other boy one last time before they were out of sight. He realized he was still a little shocky but his inherent niceness was making itself shown to there savior of the hour.

Once they got to the store Greg looked at the clothes confused at what to wear. Harry looked around also going towards the underwear section not nearly as confused as the pure-blood used to be wizard. He looked through the sizes and grabbed some socks a boxers for his brother then for himself. They each stripped down to nothing not shy after living with each other for a couple of months.

Greg grabbed a small t-shirt and wet it down with the bottled water they were given to use and and tossed another to Harry.

"Use that to give yourself a sponge bath little one get all of the salt off of you when your done I will wash your hair okay?" he said gently to the little green eyed boy.

"Kay, hey Greg do you think we will stay here or try and leave the city?" Harry questioned while they were cleaning up.

"I don't know, little healer, but with the way this place is fortified I think we should stay for a while at least." Greg replied. They finished their tasks Greg rinsing off his hair. They used about a half a bottle between them and Greg new they would use a whole bottle just on his little brothers hair.

"Don't get all the way dressed Harry we don't want you clothes wet when I do your hair," Greg told him as he was finding clothes for him self. He found a black wife beater and a neon green mesh shirt to go on top of it with some loose fitting dark blue jeans to wear. He turned to Harry for his approval. "Well what so you think?" He asked the other boy.

"Like a bad ass." he said with a smile. "All you need is your eye liner that Luna put on you."

Greg rolled his eyes at the smart ass remark glad that his little brother was acting more normal. "Well I am gonna go ask if there is any shampoo stores in this what is they call it? Mall? So find you something to wear and sit still okay?" He requested giving a smile over his shoulder at the short but beautiful boy.

Harry just nodded and smiled then went in search for clothes to fit his rather morbid mood. He didn't even realize when he walked into the girl's section. He looked at the pants and found his size, they looked odd but he liked them they had these patches all over them in different colors and sayings they were a light colored jeans and was low on his hips. He took them off when he felt his boxers were not fitting and went back to the under wear section to get something to hug his skin.

He then put on the socks, underwear and jeans he picked out and went looking for a shirt. Looking around he finally realized he was in the girls section and blushed. When he looked back up to leave the section he caught sight of a Japanese kimono looking shirt. It was really nice looking and he wanted to wear it, it was black with purple flames all over it and that moment he realized that there was no one to tell him no. So he grabbed it tried it on and it fit! He looked in a mirror and saw that he didn't match so went looking for different pants he found some black stretchy ones that were big at the bottom but were like the jeans he had on at the waist. So he switched them out then looked in the mirror. He stared and stared.

"Wow, little healer you look nice in that are you going to wear it?" Greg had walked into the section that he left Harry at and panicked he ran around until he saw the girl section and his little healer standing in front of a mirror with a shocked look on his face.

Harry spun around to look at him to make sure he wasn't lying all he saw when he looked at his big brother was a smile and acceptance. He smiled back touching the shirt and smiled. "yeah, I think I will."

Greg nodded and told him to take off his shirt so they could wash his hair they moved to the bath rooms this place had and to a sink. They realized the water was running in sink on accident so they did a proper job of it but didn't waste any of the water if they could help it. Once clean Greg went and searched for a brush coming back a few minutes later.

"Do you think I should put it up in a high pony tail so it doesn't get knotted up?" Greg asked him once they were done brushing it out, it took them almost a half an hour to work the knots out, so he didn't want it getting bad again any time soon.

"Yeah and could you braid it for me too?" he asked with a pout looking over his shoulder at Greg. They went though this routine about twice a week when they didn't want to hang around the girls and let them play dress up with them. They finished up quickly after that.

"Harry you need to eat before we go to sleep okay? You can't loose any weight, don't give me that look you know I'm stating a fact." Harry had briefly flashed a look at the older boy before looking down.

"I know, so what did Jack give us to eat?" Harry asked looking up at the fifteen year old six foot tall boy.

Greg looked at the can in his hands, "Some spaghetti O's we had some on the ship remember?" He reminded the other.

Harry was feeling like another person, he was clean about to be fed and in relative safety. Harry nodded as they walked into the kitchen they found two bowls and two spoons. Greg then popped up the easy open top poured half in each bowl then they both sat down to eat as they did Jack wondered back in and sat across from them. Harry smiled at him before taking a bite and moaned, it wasn't that the food was good he just hadn't realized how hungry he really was.

"So you two look a lot better," Jack stated when they had finished about half of their food.

"We feel a lot better, thank you for the water, food and a place to be," Harry thanked the other boy. "So where is every one?" He asked looking now at the dark mall.

"They all went to bed some time ago ya know. I found a place for y'all to sleep too they had taken all the beds in the furniture store so I looked around for another it has one bed but it's big and there's a blanket a pillows there. So you have to share that's okay right?" Jack stuttered and streamed the words out sounding like a mix of Hermione and Professor Quirrel.

"Yeah it will be fine we are used to sharing sleeping areas for safety. You know." Greg replied to the other. Once finished with there food they cleaned up like they did on the ship. Jack then lead the two now sleepy boys to there new room hidden in the back it was the size of a small store about the size of a master bedroom and there were shelves of weird nicknacks all over most of them mythological creatures. Harry guessed this used to be a new age shop.

"I found the mattress in the back and cleared the stuff from the floor of the room you know so here this is your room." Harry hugged the boy around the neck for doing something so nice for them. Jack was about three inches taller then him and wider in the shoulders. Harry then kissed his cheek and thanked him. Jack stood there for a moment blushed then walked out leaving them to go to sleep.

Look into the future

what do you see

I really need to know now

Is there a place for me

tell me where do we go from here

take me as you find me

For what I am

When I make mistakes please understand

For as long as I know your near

There is nothing for me to fear

Out of the darkness the light shines

burning through the coldest night

We can find our way

Together we'll make it

with every step we take

we're closer together

if were going to survive

the dream must stay alive...

"The Dream Must Stay Alive"

Sung by

Rosalind J.

Written By

Simon May, Simon Lockyer,

Ben Robbins


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and The Tribe do not belong to me. I make no money from this. :( **

**Chapter 4: Children are the cruelest beings on Earth.**

Harry awoke to an empty bed that morning. Looking over he saw Greg getting dressed for the day. Feeling a lot better he got up and dressed in what he wore the day before.

"Hey there little healer how are you feeling today?" He said pulling on the green mesh shirt, he glanced at Harry looking a little worried but a look of relief washed over his face when he saw him. Harry was smiling that didn't happen often these days.

"I feel so much better then before everything seemed to be going in fast forward and slow motion at the same time yesterday. I just had to have some down time to process what was going on. You know what I mean?" Harry was brushing out his hair now but Greg did know what he meant so he nodded.

"What are we going to tell everyone here about me Greg?" Harry asked looking up at his brother. He knew Greg wouldn't let anything happen to him but he could tell that none of these kids had any type of powers themselves. So he didn't know if they should tell them or not.

"I think we are just going to have to start trusting them if we are going to live here." Greg replied nodding. "Maybe we should just tell them that you are special and you were born this way because being strong like me isn't really a power, but yours all you have to do is bump into someone and all there cuts or bruises are gone."

"Yeah, your right but I don't want to be used like before if they start trying to I say we leave, right?" Harry looked up and Greg gave him a tender hug.

"Of course, lets go see what is going on with the rest of everyone here." Harry complied and they walked out.

They was heading out of their room and they heard Amber, Dal and Jack talking about their three prisoners.

"So shall we let em in or kick'em out boss?" Jack questioned Amber, Harry and Greg came into view then.

"Can, can I talk to you and then them first before you decide?" Harry was holding on to Greg's hand. "There is something about me you should know about if we stay here."

Amber Jack and Dal looked at each other. Jack and Dal shrugged so Amber turned to them and crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay." They all sat down in what looked like Jack's workshop and sleeping area.

"I was born special." Harry started once they were seated, Amber gave him an unimpressed look, "No, I am serious Amber, I can um my body.." huf, "When I touch someone I can heal any wound on them."

"Your not, no way!" Dal exclaimed. He looked more excited then anything so Harry and Greg nodded. "Are you a mutant like in the comic books?" Now everyone was looking at him like he was mad.

"Um I guess I am kind of.."

"Amazing! Can you show me I have some blisters on my feet and a bruise on my hip?" He said as he took off his shoes. Harry was looking at him wide eyed but nodded when Dal looked up.

"I don't need to see the problem but you should show Jack and Amber so they know I am telling the truth." Before Harry could reach out to touch him Amber piped up.

"Is that why your not hurt from your ship exploding?" He nodded.

"Yes Harry doesn't stay hurt but he was holding onto me when the explosion happened and we swam for shore." Greg finally put his two cents in. As they were talking Dal finally got his shoes off and showed off the back of his heals. Then hitched his pants down on one side.

Harry looked him in the eye and reached for his hand and before there eyes the bruise faded and the blisters were clean skin.

"Wow..." Jack had a wide eye look. Amber looked at him funny.

"When I held your hand last night all my soreness in my muscles went away I had thought it was relief from being in the mall but that was you right?" When Harry nodded she continued. "You can't control it can you?"

Harry shook his head and Greg decided he needed them to know more. "I keep him safe, but I can't always be around. On our ship there were less then twenty of us and some of them had powers, none like Harry here, theirs was more destructive hence the explosion. We aren't sure if any of them are alive but if they are they will look for Harry cause they know he would have." Harry hugged Greg tight. "They used him and like I said if he fights back all he will do is heal them he needs people to keep him safe."

"Of course, he should be safe here with us." Jack said after looking at the group.

"Not only that Jack he has to be kept secret not from the mall inhabitants but from the rest of the city." Greg put his arm over Harry's shoulder.

"We need everyone we can get if we are to live here but we can't be bullied so I need to talk to the others in the mall and the ones in the cage. We need them to join us freely not as an ultimatum. I can't live in fear of waking up and and..." Harry started crying putting his face into Greg's chest.

"Shhh Baby everything's fine now I'm here." Greg looked up to see the others confused again so explained. "Harry is fourteen years old I know he doesn't look it but that's because his aunt and uncle used to starve him. So when we were on the ship he was the only pretty person left that couldn't kill with some thought or not plain ugly. So his best friend, Ron was a lot bigger and he could make fire but then he tried to rape him. Harry had no defense from him. So no matter what happens we will not stay anywhere with people who could turn around and hurt him ever again."

"So that's the reason you need to talk to the three in the cage?" Amber nodded in agreement to the request with her question. "Yeah you can do that, what do you want us to do?"

"I need you to open the back gate before I start talking I'm gonna make some new friends." Harry said after he wiped his face, his face didn't have all the ugly splotches like others would then Amber reminded herself that it would heal to fast to leave any irritation.

"Well first we need to tell everyone else and we need to pool our resources." Amber proposed.

Harry saw Jack looking a little nervous and stepped up to him. "Jack?" He looked at Harry, "Jack what's wrong don't you want everyone to stay together and have a good start?"

"Yeah Yeah but I also want the food to stay safe because you know if every one realizes how much they have they wont take care not to eat it all. You know?" Jack said wringing his hands together.

Amber nodded, "You're right so we have to make some rules. Jack show us your stash okay? I promise we will do whats right."

First Jack showed them the cafe and what he had explaining that this was the stuff he used day to day but he kept a lot hidden under lock in the basement. They all looked around and realized this was the storage for the actual cafe so there was lots.

"My dad used to own one of the stores up stairs so when things started to happen and the adults started dieing he made sure to stock stuff in the mall and he hid me here before he left." Jack stuttered out looking down. "I made sure to put the gates down at the beginning so no one could steal everything I also looted the first floor so no one would try and, and, then once things settled, you know, I opened the gate hoping someone like y'all would come through but no one did for about ten weeks now and then last night you guys come in and now I realize that the food problem will get worse." Harry hugged Jack around the middle.

"It's alright now you aren't alone any more remember, we will make our own tribe and keep everyone here safe." Jack hugged him back and just wished to himself that all the adults were not dead. "Maybe we could start a garden or something on the roof. That way we have some food coming in after all this is finished?"

"You know that sounds like a wonderful idea!" Amber said, "We were going to start a farm when we got out of the city but you know what happened."

Dal was nodding and Greg smiled at the two of the boys hugging. "Come on you four lets go show them the food up stairs then figure out what we should do with the stuff down here."

They all headed upstairs to make some food for the hoard. When they went up they grabbed everyone's attention and Amber grabbed her bag of canned food.

"If we're gonna stick together we have to share what we have." She took the cans out of her bag then looked at Jack.

"I don't have an unlimited supply okay but we have enough to get along for about a month or two with what I have in storage and what's up here. Okay?" Every one nodded so he continued. "I also have a camping stove so we don't have to eat it cold but we need to be careful, right?" he looked up at Amber.

She nodded then everyone started to prepare food. When they all sat down to eat Harry cleared his throat to get there attention.

"Amber, Dal and Jack know this but we think you should also. I have a secret that if it got out we would be in a lot of trouble, so I need everyone to give me their word that they won't tell." He said trying to look stern but they all thought he looked more like he may throw up on them. When everyone promised he continued. "I can heal people when I touch them." He looked down not wanting to see everyone's faces.

"Can you heal Paul's ears?" She asked looking hopeful. Paul was staring intently at him.

"I'm not sure but I can try but I make no promises if he was born that way his body may not know how to heal the correct way." Paul nodded but Patsy looked upset. Harry then got up and touched Paul's face.

"Paul can you hear me?" Harry said in a soft voice. Paul shook his head and started to sign something.

"He said no but nothing hurts on his body and his head doesn't hurt anymore." Patsy translated for him with a frown, "He also says thank you for trying." She said when Paul elbowed her in the side.

"Your welcome Paul and I'm sorry I couldn't heal your ears." Harry replied. He looked at everyone else asked if they needed some healing Patsy and Salene said yes so he grabbed there hands. They all then went back to eating.

HPTRIBE HPTRIBE HPTRIBE HPTRIBE HPTRIBE

Harry walked down the stairs while Jack opened the back gates. The three looked confused and in the case of the long black haired leader, mad.

"Hi, I'm Harry what are you guy's names?" He asked looking at them and fiddling with the bag on his back.

"What is this about! Let us in!" The leader said banging on the gate.

"Why would we let anyone in if they were going to hurt us?" Harry asked in a soft voice.

"I wouldn't hurt you, my name is Zandra I just want to stay please." Harry looked a the blue and pink haired teenager. She looked desperately at him and Harry nodded. She smiled and sank to the floor.

"Zandra danmnit! What about me?" He looked mad. Harry ignored him and glanced at the tall boy that reminded him of Greg in an abstract way.

"I would like to stay to," He said not looking at the other boy, "My name is Ryan, I don't like hurting people but I can protect people." He said hopeful. "RYAN!"

"No Lex this is a good thing, I would rather stay then keep running."

The boy now known as Lex started cussing and kicking the fence.

"Please stop." Harry said in a desperate voice, "Your hurting yourself!"

"What do you care? Your just taking my gang and leaving me out in the cold!" He yelled. Zandra and Ryan backed away from him.

"It doesn't have to be that way. I have, I have enough food here for one person for a week. I am willing to give it to you and you could find some way to leave the city. Or you could stay here and be a friend to us and contribute to a new tribe. We need strong guys all we have right now is my brother. But I know you could do a good job. I know that you need us as much as we need you. So the choice is yours Lex. You could stay here and be our friend or you can go." Harry stared into his eyes begging him to agree to stay. "All you have to do is be nice and just contribute or, or or you could leave." Harry stuttered as he finished his little speech. It was Lex's turn now Harry did everything he could.

Lex felt confused here was someone who was practically begging him to stay and all he had to do was be nice and contribute. No one had ever given him a real chance he stared into the green eyed boy, Harry's, eyes looking for the truth and what he saw was honesty.

"What would I need to do?" Lex said when he did Harry relaxed and smiled at him.

"Just be part of the group don't try and take over and be a friend. I promise it is a lot easier to be nice then it is to be mean." Harry smiled and Lex nodded.

"Well I guess you wont need this bag after all. Jack can you let up the front gate?" Harry yelled up stairs. "Let's get y'all cleaned up and some food how does that sound?"

Harry led them all upstairs to the group up there. "So everyone this is Lex, Ryan and Zandra." He pointed them out. "They are going to be our new friends," He then introduced the rest of the tribe. "So Jack do you think we could get them some food and maybe rooms?"

"Yeah yeah not a problem we already have some on the stove for them." Jack said pointing to the table everyone sat again and started to learn about one another.

When they were finished eating Harry grabbed Greg's hand took a big breath and once again launched into the talk about his powers then healed the three of their hurts.

HPTRIBEHPTRIBEHPTRIBEHPTRIBE 

Everyone in the mall was helping set up permanent rooms, they had agreed to stick to the top floor. Everyone had a little trouble with Lex's attitude but it wasn't like what he was in the cage and all that happened was Harry giving him a funny look and he stopped. In the middle of moving a bed Greg and Ryan saw someone on the bottom floor looking up at them. They dropped the mattress in surprise not knowing who he was. Harry heard the bang and came running but stopped short when he saw the stranger. He had brown hair and eyes and a striped black and grey poncho with a messenger bag and a skateboard. He was quite tall and looked to be sixteen or seventeen.

"Amber! Lex!" Harry yelled out. Then went to stand behind Greg. He didn't know how this guy got in they had shut the gates.

"I mean you no harm," He said looking at them steadily. Everyone came barreling in from different directions.

"Who are you!" Lex was the first one to talk. Harry almost face palmed but just gave him a look. Lex looked a little sheepish. "I mean, what is your name and how did you manage to get inside?" Lex glanced back at Harry saw the smile and nodded.

"I was looking for a safe place to stay, my name is Bray and I came in through the sewers." Bray said pointing off to his right. Jack cussed and Dal face palmed.

"I guess we forgot about that," Amber offered up looking at Jack and Dal sheepish.

"Your not a spy for some other tribe are you?" Harry asked keeping an eye on Bray's body language. He shook his head.

"No I don't have a tribe," Harry nodded and looked up at Greg, he shrugged. Harry then gave a look asking what they should do to Amber and Lex. Lex shook his head as Amber nodded. Harry then made a silly face at Lex making him laugh a little.

Lex looked around saw he would probable be out voted and shrugged, "He looks like he could, maybe, be useful, you can be useful right?" he looked down at Bray. Harry rolled his eyes knowing that Lex would not change to much so took it in stride.

"Yes, I am a gatherer, I go around the city finding food and and other things..." He trailed off.

"Come on up, it looks like we have another member. Are you going to stay. Or are you leaving in the morning?" Harry asked as Bray made his way up the stairs. Bray looked like he didn't know so Greg sent a look at everyone to make sure they wouldn't tell Harry's secret. "I am not sure, you all seem nice enough." Everyone then got back to work but Harry, Amber and Lex they walked Bray to the cafe.

"Have you eaten lately?" Amber asked the guy. Bray nodded yes. They got to know each other, Lex trying to act like a bad boy.

"Amber, Lex and I are going to go set up the rest of his room do you think you will be alright with just Bray?" She nodded, "alright then um.. the room down at the end there hasn't had dibs called on it if you want to take a look?" He then grabbed Lex's hand and pulled the sputtering guy behind him.

"You left her by herself with him, Damnnit, Harry you can't just trust him!" Lex stopped and pulled Harry to a stop.

"Like I trusted you, you mean?" Harry glanced up at him frowning.

"Don't be like that, he said it himself, he's a gatherer that's a thief." Lex frowned back.

"Yes Lex, I know he was also hiding something but so are we and if he takes anything it wouldn't be more than we would have given you." Harry hugged him and Lex sighed.

"Fine, come on then lets go sort out this mad house." He put an arm over the shorter boys shoulders.

That night at dinner Bray entertained them with some slight of hand and everyone kept the atmosphere light. It wasn't till morning when they found some food missing that Lex gave Harry a hard look.

"Everyone! Listen up!" Harry called everyone to order. "We already knew he might do this but if he comes back we can hope he will replace what he took. So we continue our day right?" Amber looked mad but Harry shook his head at her. "I know we trusted him but that is life we can be this way or we can behave like the tribes outside which would you rather?" Greg looked at him proud. The kids looked confused but Salene, Jack, Dal, Lex and Amber looked accepting. As they were about to get breakfast under way they heard some one open the door to the sewers that they for got to lock again.

"Kids stay put!" Amber led the older group to the top of the stairs. They looked down seeing two people. Bray and a girl about Amber's age with short dirty purple hair and a baby bump that looked ready to pop came up the stairs.

"Everyone this is Trudy." Bray introduced the pregnant girl. The kids has joined them now but It was Patsy who managed to talk first.

"I know what that is, that's a baby!" She said motioning to Trudy's bump.

"That's right. We need a safe place to stay. We've been on the move for a week. She needs a place to have the baby and this is the safest I've found." Bray said looking at them like any would deny her.

"You know Bray if you had told us we would have given you the food she needed and let her come back last night." Harry said with a frown. He looked at everyone else. "You guys remember what we talked about right? So? Who wants to do the right thing?" Everyone nodded even Lex who didn't look thrilled and Amber who looked as if she had been betrayed. They led the two to the cafe.

"I am sorry about taking the food but Trudy needed something a little more nutritious then what I can normally find. I brought some replacements for the food, you don't mind to much do you?" Bray looked Amber, Lex then Harry in the eyes.

"Yeah whatever at least you replaced what you took." Lex said and went back to his food. Harry was not looking forward to telling them his story again it felt that he had done it a hundred times already.

**Look into the future **

**what do you see**

**I really need to know now**

**Is there a place for me**

**tell me where do we go from here**

**take me as you find me**

**For what I am**

**When I make mistakes please understand**

**For as long as I know your near**

**There is nothing for me to fear**

**Out of the darkness the light shines**

**burning through the coldest night**

**We can find our way**

**Together we'll make it**

**with every step we take**

**we're closer together**

**if were going to survive**

**the dream must stay alive...**

"**The Dream Must Stay Alive"**

**Sung by **

**Rosalind J.**

**Written By**

**Simon May, Simon Lockyer, **

**Ben Robbins**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and The Tribe do not belong to me. I make no money from this. :(**

**Chapter 5: The future of the world is a baby being born**

They all sat down to eat, this morning it was some beans with hot dogs in it. Everyone had started to eat but Trudy.

"What's wrong Trudy, you need to eat you look more starved then I do?" Harry questioned when she didn't make a move.

"I'm a vegetarian. I don't eat meat." Harry and Bray shook their heads. While everyone looked at her strangely.

"Trudy, the baby needs all the food it can get there is no way for you to stay a veggie eater so try as much as you can if you can't eat the hotdogs then put them to the side and someone else will eat it. But you need to eat everything else on the plate okay?" Harry gave her a long stare until she nodded and picked up the fork.

"So whens the baby due?" Salene asked after finishing her plate.

"I don't know soon I think." Trudy said rubbing her bump. "Do you want to feel it?"

"Can I?" Salene questioned while smiling.

"Me too!" Zandra exclaimed with a hopeful look. Trudy smiled at the two of them.

While the baby fest was going on Lex rolled his eyes and whispered to Greg and Harry, "Do you think we should tell them about you. You know with the baby coming and all." That question reminded him that babies couldn't survive on hot dogs and beans and couldn't use bathrooms. Harry nodded to Lex about his question.

"Jack, do we have anything here for newborn babies?" Jack looked over with wide eyes shaking his head no. Trudy stopped talking to the girls looking at them scared. The whole table went silent. "Bray, you said you can gather anything right?" a nod "good I need you to focus on formula and diapers, Zandra, Salene, I need you two to find baby clothes and blankets this is a mall it should have stuff. Jack I need clean white sheets and a bed covered in plastic. Ryan you go with him. Amber, Trudy, you two need to find loose clothing and get clean Trudy you can't have a baby dirty you have been on the road for a week if you aren't clean you could make you and the baby sick. Okay?" Both girls nodded. "Dal can you look for some plastic gloves, towels, rubber bands, sharp scissors and if you can any type of painkillers?" Dal replied with a yes.

"Question for you Bray before you leave, are the any forests close by for herbs?" Harry questioned he was in leader mode, Greg couldn't be any happier for him then right now.

"Yeah, there is some woods about half a mile from the man hole in the sewers" Harry nodded.

"Good Greg I need you to find some planters with the kids and go get some herbs, I need lavender, thyme and some aloe vera if you can find it. Make sure the plants are strong okay. Alright what are you waiting for hop to it!" Everyone jumped up to do there tasks Bray leading Greg and the kids to the sewers and everyone else going on there treasure hunt.

Lex was the only one still sitting at the table when everyone left. "What about me?"

"You are going to make sure this place is secured we can't have the Lokos coming in because they hear Trudy screaming from having a baby. We need all the food moved to a safe place, I'll show you where I want it and when Greg gets back him and the kids can help you move everything that needs moving. Then when Bray comes back we are all going to install a fence in front of the back entrance okay?" Harry looked at him seriously. "Lex? You know that I am trusting you here right? This is the most important job here. I know you won't try and hide anything right?"

"You got it little healer." Harry stood quickly and gave him a hug. Lex knew that he couldn't make himself let this go wrong. He so wanted to cheat all these goody goodies out of everything but if that meant hurting Harry he just couldn't bring himself to do it. The boy was making him mushy. So he hugged him back. Harry showed him the stash and how he wanted to hide it there was a big empty fenced in area in the very back of the basement hidden from eyes. Using cardboard to line the fence to make sure no one saw inside and a check list of everything in there. When the check list was mentioned Lex knew he couldn't do it.

"Harry you wouldn't use anything against me if I told you something right?" Lex felt stupid he hated feeling stupid but this was Harry, their little healer there was no way he couldn't confide in him.

"You know I never would do something like that. Whatever you tell me will stay in confidence." Harry didn't know what the problem was but from the look on Lex's face it was something big.

"I, I can't. I mean to say the check list, um I can't damnnit I can't read okay?" He finished with a snarl. Harry knew this was a big deal not for anyone here but for Lex himself that seemed to have a problem with it.

"Lex that is an easy fix all you have to be is the muscle I'll tell Dal that this is a to big of a job for one person and he will help you and I will make sure he is the one with the clip board okay? We won't even have to tell him anything if you don't want to. See easy fix!" Lex smiled slung an arm around the boys shoulders and gave a grudging thanks. With that settled Harry went off to find Dal.

Harry found Dal in the cafe sorting through the stuff he had found, it looked like everything except for the painkillers but Harry new those were just wishful thinking and the herbs would do a good enough job.

"Hey Dal, it looks like you found everything possible?" Harry sat down next to him.

"Yeah, hey I couldn't find anything for the pain. I am sorry Harry." Dal looked at him like he failed.

"No problem I knew that you may not find them but the lavender should work just fine." He gave the boy a smile. "But hey I realized that the job I gave Lex is to big for one so I need you to help him, could you get a clipboard and write out a list of all the food down stairs as he stores it and help him move some stuff. I am gonna send Greg and the kids down there when they get back so you have more help kay?" Dal nodded and went to help Lex out. Great, one crises averted lets go see if I can find anything else.

Harry decided to clean the kitchen then find Trudy her own room to have the baby in. Before he could find a room he walked in to Jack and Ryan wrapping a bed with cellophane.

"Okay this is the funniest site I have ever seen." Ryan was holding the bed up as Jack looked like he was playing May Pole mixed with some old fashion wedding dance. So he told them so. Jack was not amused but Ryan busted out laughing. "Sorry Jack but see the humor in this right?"

Jack rolled his eyes then continued to wrap. "Hey when your done come find me I'll show you to her room then you guys can help me set it up." He got okays from them both he gave them a smile and walked out.

He wondered off to where Amber and Trudy went, he saw they were still picking out clothes.

"There is a bathroom back there that has running water to the sink that should help you two." Harry said two the two girls. "Also there is something I wanted to tell you before things get more hectic. Amber knows but I think you should too since it looks like I'm the one going to deliver your baby."

"But your a boy right?" Trudy asked like she wasn't sure.

"Yeah I'm a boy," Harry said with a laugh, "but I am also a healer. If I touch someone then I can heal them of physical wounds. Here touch my hand if you don't believe." Trudy looked at Amber but all she did was nod. When they touched Trudy smiled her back didn't hurt or her ankles.

"Wow. That, that's amazing." She said as she straightened her back up.

"Don't worry to much I have never delivered a baby but the girls on the ship made me read about all female problems and what to do in case they ever got preggers. So I am not squeamish and I know what is supposed to happen and what to do." Harry was never more thankful for the books Hermione made sure were put in storage for there use on the ship, he hadn't been happy at the time but he was now. Trudy looked happier though. "Also, remember to use antibiotic soap when you clean up." He smiled at them and left them to their clothing.

Harry was so happy that everyone was getting along and as long as everyone had something to do that they liked then it should stay that way. He then went to find some bleach and water for the emergency room to be cleaned with. The next couple of hours everyone was in and out asking if what they got was right and where to put it, Harry directed them to the new delivery room and made sure to congratulate everyone on a job well done.

HPTRIBEHPTRIBEHPTRIBEHPTRIBE HPTRIBE

Greg was confused, he new that Cloe liked animals, hence the cat that she almost got nabbed over, but a cow? What were they supposed to do with a cow. She had taken off without so much as a by your leave and brought them a cow. They had found the plants that Harry had needed and he recognized them for antibiotics among other things. On there way back Cloe had joined them again so they locked it up to a tree near the back of the mall.

"You know your gonna have to tell everyone you found the cow right?" Greg gave her a stern look.

"I know but its still a baby what are we going to do with it?" Cloe looked up with pleading eyes. Greg had no idea. So he figured he should pass the ball over to Harry, Amber and Lex they seemed keen on being the leaders and he wouldn't be the one to tell this girl with puppy dog eyes no. Job well done if he did say so himself.

"Let's go tell the others and they will decide okay?" Cloe nodded while Patsy and Paul were petting the animal.

HPTRIBEHPTRIBEHPTRIBEHPTRIBE 

Harry was in the process of cleaning the bottom floor of the mall with Jack and Ryan. Well that and lecturing about all the different viruses that could be found in a dirty living residence. Harry new that half these viruses were very unlikely but the rest were the truth he figured that the threat of viruses was an extreme since it was a virus that killed off the adults, and no one wanted another epidemic. He new it was working when he spotted Zandra and Salene sweeping the top floor.

Greg came in to the mall seeing everyone cleaning and new that his little one would put him to work soon also. "Hey there little healer we found your plants well everything but the aloe vera and Cloe has something to tell you." with that Patsy, Paul and Greg brought the plants to the clean cafe.

"So Cloe what's up?" Harry questioned as he was leaning on his broom handle. The little girl in question bowed her head. Harry thought she might be around eight years old. The cat she had brought with her was the plate cleaner in the kitchen before he washed the dishes. It had a use and they never fed it it seemed to find an alternative food supply and Harry was just happy it ate the rats this place accumulated. So did the dog now that he thought of it.

"I found..." the rest of what she said he couldn't understand. He asked to speak up after giving her a look then a quick kiss to the forehead. "I found a baby cow. When the others were finding your plants." she said in a rush. Harry felt confused how the hell do you find a cow in the city?

"Okay? You know we won't be able to feed it right? It is a herbivore it doesn't eat people food or rats. On top of that it will poop a lot. Wait we need an animal that poops a lot if we want to make a garden on the roof. Just wait I'm thinking." Harry sat down on the water fountain. They would have to set up a pen on the roof. Some one would have to muck it out daily and bring in dead grass or hay to feed it they would also have to make sure it is watered. This was a big project they needed everyone if this was going to work.

"Right okay um Cloe go get Lex and Amber and Jack don't go anywhere I'm gonna need your know how to pull this off." Cloe smiled like he had given her the world. "Alright everyone not busy doing their original assignments I need you in the cafe." he yelled out to the rest of the mall. Harry knew how to run a house because of the Dursleys but he knew how to take care of an animal because of Hagrid.

"Amber, Lex our garden on the roof idea just got easier and harder." he said when everyone sat down. Trudy looked clean her hair was still damp but her face was spotless and and she was in clean clothes. She was wearing light purple maternity clothes and had a small smile on her face. It was a big improvement. Harry stood up and started to putter with the plants thinking to make some tea for Trudy to counteract any bacteria in her system.

"Cloe found us a calf," everyone gave him a funny look except for the ones that already knew. "you know a baby cow? It's a poop machine for the fertilizer for the garden. Now the only problem I see is keeping it fed and watered. But it doesn't eat people food we are going to have to make runs to the the field out back to get dead grass and hay. And we are going to have to find an alternative water source." Amber was nodding like she thought it was a good idea but Lex need more persuasion. "Lex with out it's poop," the kids giggled, "our little garden is going too be low on the things that make the vegetables grow. I know it's gonna be a lot of work but we can't just drive out to the supermarket anymore and get what we need. We are the grown-ups now. We have to start thinking about our future and this garden is a big part of it."

"Alright, I can see how that is useful. But Cloe you can't keep bringing back animals!" Lex said looking at Cloe sternly. She put her head down but she was still smiling. Lex rolled his eyes, thinking she used to drive her parents crazy bringing back strays all the time.

"Good, Lex you explained to Dal what needs to be done down stairs right?" A yes, " good Dal can you take Greg, Patsy and Paul and finish up there?" Harry asked the Indian boy.

"Sure not a problem. Come on guys lets go finish the food storage." The group got up and headed for down stairs Harry could hear Dal lecturing the kids not to eat anything in the storage.

"Great Cloe? Me you Lex and Amber are going to go to the roof and start making a pen for your baby cow, okay guys?" They all gave their consent. "Trudy why don't you find a magazine or something and stay seated okay, no more walking unless you have to, because we don't need the baby coming to soon. Jack, Ryan can you finish up on the first floor?" more okays, "Good, Salene, Zandra y'all are doing great up here can you start up a lunch to? I'll clean up later if you do so." Those two smiled at him and got to it. "Oh! And keep Trudy company if you can we don't want her to be alone this close to the delivery." Harry was finished with the tea for Trudy by then and handed it to her.

"This is to clear out your system of any germs, okay?" he whispered to her. "It will make you need to poop but that is a good thing everything bad will come out that way. It is also a light pain killer if you start any contractions so make sure through out the rest of today you finish the whole pot." He got a relieved smile from the fourteen or fifteen year old girl.

He and his group headed for the roof trying to figure out the logistics of getting the cow up there. They went back down after about thirty minutes to have lunch with everyone else then continued with what they were doing. Cloe was finally realizing how much work it was going to be to keep the cow but she had a determined look and her shoulders were squared like she was ready for anything.

"So Harry you think we can really do this, I mean make this work, like a real tribe?" Amber questioned as they were getting the shelves they were using as a fence tied up. Harry gave her his biggest smile.

"Yeah, but we will be the best tribe there is not just another!" Lex looked over and snorted at the two of them. "What's wrong Lex don't you think we are making a good start?"

"I think that when the real world breaks in we are all gonna die in this mall." He said giving them a frown. "What we need is a fighting force!" Amber didn't look to happy with him but before she opened her mouth Harry butted in.

"That is a good idea, Greg knows how to fight and I am sure Bray could hold his own can you and Ryan?" He asked with a thoughtful frown.

"What kind of question is that of course we can fight." Lex exclaimed.

"Well what I saw of the Demon Dogs and the Lokos is they use fear factor. They look scary so people are scared of them." Harry said tying of the last of the fence.

"I once saw the Lokos hunt someone down and tie them to a pole and leave them to starve. They don't just look scary they are scary." Lex confirmed with a straight face. Amber gave Lex a wide eye look. Harry was glad that Cloe wasn't close enough to hear this talk. She may just freak out.

"That may be so but they also have a uniform but I don't think we could pull it off, no offense meant but we are all so different and none of us want to be crazy like them. So I think that the fighters need to be armed at all times and anyone that leaves the mall must have one of you four with them at all times. And you guys need to look more bad ass." Harry was serious they could not leave a member unprotected while they did there chores out of the mall.

"More bad ass huh?" Lex leered at him and Amber. Amber rolled her eyes but Harry smiled at him. "It's not a bad idea. Alright let's go get that cow."

"Cloe come on we are going to get your cow so when we get out there you and I are going to get the grass while Amber and Lex get it in side alright?" Harry said with a kind smile.

"Okay Harry, did you know I named it Bluebell? Because it looks like that cow on the milk cartons?" She rambled, Harry gave a smile to the others as they headed to the sewers.

On there way into the sewers they saw Bray coming out. His messenger bag was fuller. So his hunt must have been successful. Harry knew it was getting close to dinner time but he needed to talk to Bray about his powers especially now because he was limping.

"Hey Bray, I need to talk, do you mind?" Lex threw an arm over Harry's shoulders and steered every one over to the now cleaner fountain.

"I see y'all have been cleaning up here." Bray stated when he saw the clean floors.

"Ya Harry here has been telling everyone that will sit down for a few seconds what type of bacteria and viruses can breed in the filth around here." Lex said with sarcasm. Harry nudged him in retribution.

"Bray we think you should know some thing because well the rest of us already know but I didn't get a chance to tell you be fore I went general Harry on everyone this morning." Harry stopped and took a big breath. "I am what Dal calls a mutant I was born with a special power. Yeah I know it sounds far fetch. Would Amber, Lex and Cloe be sitting here nodding if I wasn't telling the truth?" Bray looked at everyone sceptically but didn't shout or walk away so Harry took that as time to prove it.

"When you walked in it saw that you had hurt your ankle or something am I right?" Harry questioned in a soft voice.

"Yeah, so your telling me that you what can wave your hands and I am healed?" He was now looking at Lex and Cloe because they were laughing at him. Harry shook his head and grabbed Bray's hand. "Okay I think I am a believer now. My whole body feels like I slept on top of a cloud."

From up stairs they heard Trudy yell. Harry and Bray took off like a rocket. They got up to the cafe and saw her clutching her stomach while Salene and Zandra were on either side rubbing her back and and telling her to breathe.

Look into the future

what do you see

I really need to know now

Is there a place for me

tell me where do we go from here

take me as you find me

For what I am

When I make mistakes please understand

For as long as I know your near

There is nothing for me to fear

Out of the darkness the light shines

burning through the coldest night

We can find our way

Together we'll make it

with every step we take

we're closer together

if were going to survive

the dream must stay alive...

"The Dream Must Stay Alive"

Sung by

Rosalind J.

Written By

Simon May, Simon Lockyer,

Ben Robbins


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and The Tribe do not belong to me. I make no money from this. :(**

**AN: A baby is born so a little squicky but I won't go into it all so just a warning this is still rated T. '_'**

**AN2: You know it always pissed me off even when I was a teenager that these people would not get along even if their life depended on it, so a couple of years ago I re-watched the Tribe and figured that all they needed was a good guy a used to leading and ta-da! Harry Potter came to mind.**

**Chapter 6: A Warrior Chief Deserves a Fiery Send Off**

"Bray, pick her up and carry her, follow me we already set up a clean room for the birth." Harry said as calmly as he could, at that moment everyone else made it to the cafe. Everyone was talking over each other. And Harry had had enough. He motioned to Greg to whistle, two strong blows later and everyone was silent. "Good now that we can think I need a couple of volunteers Bray your a given Trudy knows you so you have to be here. I need some one to clean up any mess and another to help Trudy push when the time comes okay? So any takers?"

Salene moved to the front of the group saying she would help but everyone else looked a little sick at the thought. He really wanted Greg to help but he already looked a little green so that was a no go. He looked at Ryan next and he was shaking, Dal and Jack were out for their ages and so were Patsy, Paul and Cloe. Zandra looked scared but Amber and Lex looked the best off.

"Amber, Lex would either of you like to help?" He said giving them soft looks. Trudy screamed again and Lex shook his head quickly. But Amber stepped up.

"Okay, come along, Greg brew some lavender tea would you and a pot of hot water? Everyone else keep busy use bleach but not a lot we have to be able to breathe in here okay?" When everyone said yes he brought Bray to their new delivery room, it was spotless just how he left it. He motioned for Bray to put Trudy on the bed. Then he covered the girl with a sheet.

"Alright Trudy I'm gonna take your shoes and pants off now is that okay?" She gave him a shaky nod.

"Bray I'm scared." Bray held her hand tightly.

"Everyone I found some robes earlier so take off your top layer and put them on. Also I need you all to wash with that Antibiotic soap up to your elbows when Greg brings the hot water." Harry then pored the whole bottle of alcohol in a bowl the put the clamp, scissors, rubber band and his hands in there. After putting on the rubber surgical gloves he wet a towel with the alcohol, braced himself and looked between Trudy's legs.

HPTRIBEHPTRIBEHPTRIBEHPTRIBE 

The birth was long and terrifying for all of them but all the preparations paid off there were no complications. Trudy was a trooper she drank the tea and pushed and only yelled for her mother once. Once an hour Harry would leave the room to see how everyone was doing and calm himself down. Each of them took turns taking breaks and getting food and water for themselves. Zandra and Greg were a big help with that they made sure everyone ate and worked around the mall to keep them busy. Lex and Ryan even made sure the damn cow was on the roof, fed and watered.

Around midnight Trudy gave one last humongous push and then the baby was the one screaming. There were yells of congratulations from the from the rest of the mall. And Amber yelled that it's a girl to them then there were more yells back. Harry was busy though he made sure the umbilical cord was clamped, cut the cord. He handed the baby girl to her mommy and cleaned up all the waste and put every thing used in a garbage bag and handed it off to Amber to give to one of the guys to throw out.

"Trudy give her to Salene we need to change your sheets okay?" She was already healed from Harry touching her so there were not going to be any problems there. Harry motioned for Bray to pick her up and Harry and Amber quickly changed the sheets. Then it was the Baby's turn to be clean Harry gently washed the little girl down with warm water, cleaned her nose, ears and mouth of the birth fluid and dressed her in a nappy and gently bandaged the umbilical cord after putting some ointment on it. Then wrapped her up in a soft baby blanket and handed her back to mommy again.

"Well congrats! Are you ready for the rest of the group?" Harry smiled, he was tired but Bray looked at the baby in shock and Trudy like she had never seen anything more perfect.

She nodded yes and Amber went to get the others. Everyone came in quiet but Cloe was the first to speak.

"I made you a mobile see." She held up a metal clothes hanger with cloth hanging down with different metal pieces hanging off of it. "It clanks and everything."

"Oh its lovely, thank you Cloe." She said when she took it.

"Have you got anything for the baby Ryan?" Cloe turned to him.

"I, I knew it was going to be a girl." He said holding something out to her.

"A whistle! Thanks Ryan." she said with a smile, holding the whistle.

"Can I hold her?" Zandra asked but Trudy looked a little indecisive but nodded yes and handed the baby girl over carefully.

"We brought you some sweets." Patsy said handing over a couple pieces of gum that Harry thought she snatched cleaning up the food storage. Harry raised his eyebrows at the girl and she blushed knowing she was caught.

Jack came in then with a basket hooked up to something. "This is my present, thanks Jack." Salene said turning back to the others.

"What do you need scales for?" Patsy asked. Harry forgot about weighing the baby but Salene hadn't so all was good.

"To weigh the baby." She told her.

"Why?" Patsy asked again.

"So as you know it is putting on weight." Said Zandra still holding the baby.

"What's she gonna eat?" Asked Cloe.

"Well milk to start with then..." Salene said.

"What! Breast feeding!" Patsy was amazed she signed her conversation to Paul and they both giggled.

"No, the baby is not going to breast feed that would hurt Trudy too much because she doesn't have the right nutrients in her body it would slowly kill her. So the baby will drink the formula that I had Bray get earlier for a year but at six month she will eat soft foods and milk to keep her healthy." Everyone stared at Harry but he kept his eyes serious to let them know he was telling the truth.

"Well I hope the baby like beans." Ryan said smiling.

"That is the reason why she has to drink formula. We don't have enough variety to keep us healthy let alone a breast feeding girl." Harry said nodding to Bray and Trudy. "I also had Lex and Greg fashion a crib out of some wooded crates, they made sure it was safe, and I checked it over last time I took a break." Lex and Greg brought in a shopping cart that had the far end missing but still had the side that you push with. In it was a crate that was triple lined by sheets inside and out with a couple of pillows in the bottom covered with a soft blanket. And all of it a soft green or yellow for the neutral colors. "It doubles as a sleeping area and a stroller. So you can take her to the cafe and eat with out much trouble."

"Ohww, Greg, Lex, Harry thank you." She said sweetly.

"Put her in Zandra." Salene told her in an amazed voice. When she did the baby started to cry and Bray tried to sneak away, but Harry gave him a hard look and he sat back down.

"What are you going to call her Trudy." Cloe asked and everyone paid attention.

"Don't know yet." Trudy shrugged.

"I guess if it was a boy she would call him Bray." Zandra piped up and while Harry was looking at Bray he shifted his eyes away and Harry was starting to get suspicious of him again.

"Well Bray what all did you manage to find for the baby? We need to go through it so she can eat because she won't stop crying until she does." Harry asked while grabbing his sleeve to pull him to the cafe. Harry and Bray gave a small wave to Trudy before heading out.

"I managed to find two bottles and a couple cans of formula and some nappies, you already found those, but I can't go back to the place I found them for at least a couple of weeks when their guard goes back down." Bray said with his eyes down fiddling with his messenger bag.

"Great lets make a bottle for her and then you can tell me why you are being so shifty now." Harry looked at him beseechingly.

"It's nothing, come on the baby is still crying." Bray nudged passed him and started to fix the milk. Harry let it go and started making more tea in case Trudy got sick later, Harry was not going to let any more people close to him die, and delivering Trudy's baby made them close. Because that is the ultimate of trust.

HPTRIBEHPTRIBEHPTRIBE

It was almost morning by the time everyone left Trudy to sleep. Harry checked her temperature but it seemed to be fine and she wasn't fitful in her sleep. He then went out to see that everyone seemed to be concentrating on food.

"Hey little healer I made sure each person had the same amount and saved you some too, so come sit down. I also saved some for Trudy and Bray are they coming out to eat or should I just bring it to them?" Greg asked while pointing to two plates.

"What do you mean, Bray left earlier to help you he said." Harry was confused, he could have sworn that Bray wouldn't leave like he did the first night not with the baby born he didn't seem like that type of person.

"Damnnit, well hopefully he is just taking his gathering job seriously and went out to find something. Okay, Lex, Greg would you two mind taking the kids out back to get more hay and a couple gallons of water for Bluebell? Let Patsy, Paul and Cloe do the work I want you two to bring weapons and protect them okay?"

"Alright midgets finish your food and hurry up I want to get this done early before the other tribes wake up." Lex said pushing his chair back. He then went to find a weapon to use.

"You made his day." Amber whispered to Harry with a smile.

"Hey when we are done I need to talk to everyone that is not leaving to gather food." Harry said to everybody at the table. "we will fill in you guys when you get back." Harry then stood up to give Greg a hug and Lex a hug and a kiss on the cheek. When they left Harry turned back to everyone else.

"Harry what have you done to Lex? I have never seen him act the way he has been for the last two days, he doesn't threaten and barely complains, he is like a new person." Zandra said with a frown.

"Do you not like the way he is acting?" Harry questioned her.

"Of course I do but it's just weird right Ryan?" She nudged Ryan.

"Yeah but it is better this way he's not so angry anymore." Ryan said with a smile. Harry gave him a smile back and Amber piped up.

"Well, I think your a miracle worker Harry." Harry just looked confused and shook his head.

"All I did was give him a chance at a home and trusted him. Has no one done that before?" Zandra shrugged her shoulders but Ryan shook his head no. "That is sad."

"Alright enough about Lex, we need to start making the garden today." Harry explained to Ryan, Dal and Jack that he wanted a pulley system made on the back of the wall to bring up dirt and plants. He told Zandra that he wanted her to finish the rooms today and make sure everyone had privacy. Then showed Amber and Salene the food storage down stairs and how he wanted them to write up a list using pictures of chores. He mentioned that he wanted the kids to know and that they may not know how to read so use pictures that made sense. "Don't put names on it I will do that later okay."

He knew that Salene and Amber would try to make sure everyone had the same amount of chores but he knew that you could only way to keep them on track is if they liked or volunteered for the chore. He also asked Jack to gather all the batteries in the mall to the food storage and people had to sign them out.

An hour later Lex and Greg got back with the kids. So he sent the kids to the roof to feed and water Bluebell and have Dal show them where to put all the poop. To start their compost pile. Harry while everyone had been busy was cleaning the kitchen again. So he sat the to down to explain the chore sheet to them showing them what each picture meant.

"I figure after breakfast each morning you two could guard the kids while they get the cow food and water. The kids would then muck out the stall. And you two can guard the inside with Ryan except for today we need to install a fence with a lock to the sewers. Pretty much until lunch y'all have a free time after the fence is made of course." the two agreed figuring it was a good deal. "After lunch I was hoping one of you would help who ever is on clean up duty unless some one has to leave the mall for some reason. Dal has already agreed to keep the garden tidy and watered so I need more water in the mornings after today. So other then guard duty that is all you need to do other than pick up after yourself. Sound good?" He asked them.

They both agreed then went to find some fenceing to make the gate to the sewers.

"That was less then I would have given them to do Harry." Amber said as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah but this way we won't have them complaining constantly about what they have to do and we need someone to watch over us. You can't say that the job isn't important."

"Yeah well it just doesn't seem fair that we have to do more because they won't." She said with Salene nodding behind her.

"Yes well I don't plan on anyone having more then one major thing to do a day and you don't think Bray or Trudy are going to be doing a lot do you? I mean Bray will be out most days finding food and necessities. Well if he comes back that is." They stopped talking when they heard hammering and Harry smiled, "See they are already working."

Harry had installed a new lock to the food storage down stairs and now he had the only key so he new that the rationing would not be a problem unless they thought of it. He no longer trusted the kids not to take what they wanted with out asking, and hoped everyone else would know it as a good thing.

"Now for the kids I think their morning routine should stay and just add them having to clean their living space. And hope to god Cloe doesn't find anymore animals." He said rolling his eyes. Amber and Salene smiled at that.

"So which meal do you want to be yours. I thought I would take breakfast and clean up after-wards." Harry asked them while placing his name on breakfast and clean-up.

"Oh I think I will take dinner it was my favorite to fix before you know." Salene said with a smile and a shrug. Amber raised her eyebrows at her but nodded.

"Sure why not at least I may get help cleaning up everyday if I have lunch." Harry wrote their names in the boxes.

"And once a week I will steal someone in the mall to help me sweep and mop the floors on all levels does that sound good for everyone. I also figure we can have Bray do all gathering that can't be done in the woods or the field and that's it. And Jack and Dal learning how to make stuff that we need, they don't seem to do good with set chores and we don't need much I am willing to take up the slack on everything else that pops up if I need to." Both girls nodded so they hung up the list so everyone could see it.

Harry went off to see how the boys were doing with the fence. He stopped short of them noticing him and watched. It looked like they were nailing it straight in to the wall with a door way in the middle. A couple minutes later they finished it up and shook it to make sure it would stay or at least be a warning.

"Looks good guys." Harry said to the two to get their attention.

"Yeah we're regular construction workers." Lex belted out with his sarcastic smile.

"Hey little healer what can we do for you?" Greg asked after giving him a hug.

"Well if your done I was wondering if you wanted to help test out the pulley system that the other guys have made? And if you have a lock with two keys for that?" Harry said after giving Lex a smile.

"Not yet we were going to ask Jack if he knew if there were any here." Lex said frowning at the gate.

"Well lets go ask while we check out what he's done so far." So they all headed up to the roof.

On the roof they found everyone but Salene and Trudy, looking over the side at the new pulley system that they set up.

"Hey guys how does it look and is it ready?" Harry asked when they got close. Jack and Dal went off on a tangent that it wouldn't hold more then fifty pounds and the rope needed to be pooled on the ground with someone up here to direct it to the side when it came up. After the explanation everyone went down to finish up their rooms that Zandra made a good start on.

Jack took Lex and Harry to go get a lock, Harry explained to Lex how he wanted one on the wall and one to go with the guards when they went out so they didn't have to bang to get someone's attention. But when no one was out both needed to stay on the wall.

Harry left Lex to go see how Trudy was doing. When he got in there Salene was handing Trudy a bottle for the baby. She looked good she was sitting up and had a bowl of food and the tea he prepared earlier was sitting next to her.

"Hey Trudy how are you doing?" He asked when he sat down next to her.

"Great you know! Thank you for everything I know it was you that really invited us to stay." she said smiling and feeding the baby.

"That's good to know and you are welcome Trudy. So, by any chance do you know where Bray took off to?" He asked in a nonchalant voice.

"Oh, he is always taking off I can't keep track of him but he generally brings things back or information. But he does always come back, if it wasn't for him I know I would be dead." Trudy replied in a reassuring way.

"Alright then we will keep a watch at the sewers to let him back in then. Hey Salene can you keep Trudy company and help her get a sponge bath for her and the baby. I'm gonna go out with Lex and Greg to get more water and see if I can find some already growing plants. Amber should be in the kitchen if you need the water boiled kay. See ya later!" He said once both gave their consents to the plan. He had already left directions with Trudy on how to keep the umbilical cord clean and what to use to clean the baby's bottom.

He walked into the kitchen seeing Amber starting up a lunch, he asked her to save some for him Lex and Greg because they were going out and to not give out the drinking water for baths but the gallon jug he stored under the sink earlier. He told Amber that if she saw Bray before he did to ask him to go out and find some iodine to clean the water with and if he couldn't then ask Jack to make a water filter.

He then went to the gate hoping Lex was still there, he was and so was Jack they were tying strips of fabric to the keys and he could already tell where they were going to hang it up. Harry walked up to them and hugged Lex with one arm and just snuggled up to him like he would do with Greg. Lex smiled down at him but continued to speak with Jack about the key rules. When they were finished Jack said bye and Lex gave him his full attention.

"So little healer what can I do for you?" Lex said in a soft voice. Harry knew he got his nickname from listening to Greg talking about him, it was kind of sweet being treated nice by someone other than Greg for once.

"Can you and Greg take me to the forest today?" He asked looking up at Lex. When he said sure Harry continued. "I need to get a couple gallons of water and look for some plants to start the garden with, and I figure with two guards with me one of you can help carry the heavy stuff."

"Not a problem little one. Lets go get your meat head brother and head out, we are gonna have to be careful though the tribes are probably up already." Harry nodded and they went upstairs to find Greg. They were all still on the roof, Dal had roped everyone in on helping him gather planters and other stuff. Harry asked everyone if tomorrow morning if they wouldn't mind bringing dirt up with the food and water also. Dal mentioned they would all head out with shovels except for Jack and Ryan they needed to stay on the roof to get the pulley and empty it out. He started lecturing those two on mixing the dirt and poop well and not just tossing the dirt on top of it. They caught Greg before Dal did again and they headed out to the sewers. On their way Harry asked Amber to keep an ear out for Bray and to remember to lock up after he got in.

Look into the future

what do you see

I really need to know now

Is there a place for me

tell me where do we go from here

take me as you find me

For what I am

When I make mistakes please understand

For as long as I know your near

There is nothing for me to fear

Out of the darkness the light shines

burning through the coldest night

We can find our way

Together we'll make it

with every step we take

we're closer together

if were going to survive

the dream must stay alive...

"The Dream Must Stay Alive"

Sung by

Rosalind J.

Written By

Simon May, Simon Lockyer,

Ben Robbins

**AN: Yeah everybody by this point Lex was a total a-hole in the show and Trudy was dying but like in the show the reason for Trudy getting sick was because she was so dirty. And you know Harry Potter would not let anyone do something like give birth filthy. (What would Aunt Petunia say!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and The Tribe do not belong to me. I make no money from this. :(**

**Chapter 7: Put away the toys it's time to grow up**

Harry, Greg and Lex headed to the woods. The forest was about half a mile from the back of the mall so they had a small hike. In the woods they didn't need to be as quiet as before so they struck up a conversation. Just mundane things like how Greg wanted to decorate his room or how Lex would love if they could find a strawberry bush. But Harry was really deep in thought about all the different types of people at the mall and how to get them to be productive as they grew up.

From the looks of things Dal would make the best apprentice for remedies and farming. Zandra would love to be an interior designer or even make clothes. Salene a house maker or house mom. Jack would make a great inventor or someone to make stuff that was already been thought up but now we needed. Now Amber was a mystery, he really needed to sit down with her and talk. Bray, he would figure would want to stay a wanderer but he wasn't sure. Trudy was another one he wasn't sure of she could do many things but he thought she might just want to be a mom for a time, but he could probably teach her like he was going to teach Dal, to brew remedies. Cloe was maybe the easiest she wanted to be with animals no matter what. He would have to have a sit down with Patsy and Paul to even contemplate what they would like to do. And Greg he knew Greg but the big guy had never told him what he would really like to do other than protect him. Lex and Ryan what to do with the two of them. They both seem to have some military training but he doesn't know how, they are only fifteen, and if they were it wasn't much training.

So many different strengths it should be volatile but Harry knew one thing and he knew it was himself that was keeping them together. He could only hope that if he left the group in any way they would stick together as a family.

They found a couple of blackberry bushes and more herbs and the aloe vera that Harry knew would come in handy, and weirdly enough a marijuana plant about two feet tall. Harry didn't want to keep it but Lex said it was practically gold to the tribes so they dug it up and promised each other they wouldn't let any in the tribe use it. Harry wanted to keep looking but the guys were starting to get hungry and threatened to eat the berries if they didn't get back soon. So they headed back to the mall with the plants in their own buckets to be transplanted into five gallon buckets on the roof when they got the dirt the next morning.

The trip back was more exiting then the trip out. The Lokos were out patrolling their territories and so they had to hide many times. Harry couldn't understand what could drive a group of people to act the way they are. So he asked Lex.

"I don't know little healer, it could be a way of covering fear." the 'like I did' was unsaid but Greg and Harry knew it was there. "Or they could have just gone crazy with all the death around them." That was a good explanation for at least the leaders out there. "your different Harry, I know I'm not the smartest person out there but you have a presence that just draws people to you. A sureness that shows people that you know what is best for them but that you need to be protected." He looked embarrassed.

"That is a good way to put it Lex. Harry also has an innocence that while not naive is quite refreshing." Greg said to him. Harry blushed at their praise so they let the conversation go.

They were at the pulley in the back of the mall so Greg gave a whistle to get someones attention and Dal looked down with Cloe from the other side. Harry gave a wave while the guys looked around to see they if anyone else was around. There wasn't so they slowly lifted the plants to the roof and went down to the sewers.

Once inside they heard an argument coming from the cafe. It sounded like Amber was on a war path.

"What is it with you Bray you come and go, you don't tell us you were leaving, for all you knew the baby or Trudy could have gotten sick or hell one of any of us. I thought you were here to help. I thought you were going to be the gatherer the one who went out to the city that got helpful things that we don't have here?" Amber berated Bray.

"I couldn't find anything okay? I was looking for new areas to get stuff. I was almost caught last time when I went out for the baby stuff by the Demon Dogz." Bray said in a calm manner back to her.

Trudy was up and about it seemed and was standing behind Bray holding the baby. Harry almost swore he couldn't leave them alone for two hours with out an argument breaking out.

"Amber what's wrong?" Harry asked as he got to the top of the stairs.

"He came back like Trudy said but all he will tell us is that it's dangerous out there. He has been gone most of the day but has nothing to show for it. All I want to know is what the big secret that he is keeping. It would have to be big or else he wouldn't mind sharing. If it impacts this tribe we should know!" she said heating up again.

"Alright I think I see the problem. Amber your upset because you think Bray is not contributing right?" She nodded. "Alright then how about you write a list so he knows what we need and Bray when ever you go out to get some air you look around and see if anything on it you can find. But mostly I think we three need to have a sit down. Actually I need a sit down with everyone to figure out what the best thing for each of us to do to contribute. That is if you and Trudy are staying, you are aren't you?" He looked at the two, Bray and Trudy shared a look and Trudy nodded but Bray looked like he needed to talk to her in private.

"Well you two get back to me in the morning with your decision. And Trudy if you want to stay you can with or without Bray okay?" She nodded and they headed out to her room. "Lex, Greg can you two go and tell Dal about our special plant and why we brought it back."

"Sure not a problem." Lex said while Greg just nodded, "Amber can I talk to you?" Harry asked, she gave her consent and he motioned for her to follow him. As they walked to his room the one that was originally given to both he and Greg before Greg moved in next door to him. He was pleasantly surprised to find a green divider at the entrance and a lot of his room decorated by Zandra. It looked nice and he would have his next talk with her to thank her.

"Amber what is up with you and Bray. I had thought you two were going to get along?" Harry looked her in the eyes while holding one of her hands in both of his.

"Yes I mean no, I, I don't know there is something about him that just seems strange. It's an air of mystery that surrounds him and I just want to make sure it is not a threat to the rest of us!" She went to stand up but Harry kept a hold of her hand so she flopped back down.

"Amber how old are you?" he asked her when she settled.

"I'm not sure, thirteen or fourteen does it matter?" Harry nodded.

"You remind me of my best friend, so smart and always wanting everything to be fair. But Amber this new world we are living in isn't fair. There is no more equal rights. The world has been sent back to the age of tribes not countries. If you want to lead then you have to do it with fear or friendship and you can't do it with fear. It's not in you. You are a good person and if you want to be treated right then you need to act the way you want to be treated." He squeezed her hand in sympathy.

"I know but I am just so angry that these brutes can just take over where I live it doesn't seem right." Amber bowed her head. "I don't know what I'm doing Harry it's all, I don't know, just, I wish things didn't fall so far."

"What you need is some control of what's going on here. What was your favorite thing to do before the virus hit?" She looked at him sharply and gave a questioning look but all Harry did was keep his eyes steady on hers.

"Not much I just liked to skate and draw." She gave a depreciating laugh. "What can I do with that?"

"Do you like to paint?" He asked her. She nodded. "Then why don't you paint the walls, you know first a solid color then start making murals make this place a home." Amber smiled at him then and nodded.

"Yeah I used to drive my parents crazy when I did that to my bedroom." Harry laughed then.

"Well now it is a necessary skill. Don't worry about anything else alright I think I have it covered." They both stood up then and Amber surprised him by giving him a hug.

"You know you make a better leader here then any of us would." With that she walked out.

By now Harry was starving so he made his way to the cafe. The whole tribe was sitting there and Harry realized that it was already dinner time and he had missed lunch. He didn't join them though they all seemed to be happy. Trudy with new clothes and make-up sitting next to the pram with the baby in it laughing at something Dal said, and Zandra cooing over the baby. Patsy and Paul signing to each other. Probably thinking up some mischief. Salene cooking at the stove carrying on a conversation with Ryan and Amber. Cloe petting her cat she found on the streets. The big shocker was Lex talking with Jack, Bray and Greg about about the watch at night and if they could make an alarm at the entrances. He so wanted it to stay like this, everyone getting along so well. With a happy smile he went to join Zandra cooing at the baby.

HPTRIBEHPTRIBEHPTRIBE

That night he thanked Zandra for fixing up his room and asked her if she wouldn't mind doing his make-up and dressing the kids, because what was a real tribe if they didn't take care of the younger ones and making sure everyone else was presentable. She was ecstatic of course and she said she would make sure that everyone knew they were the best dressed tribe around. He didn't think that made much since because they didn't want to let the other tribes know they existed but if it made her happy who was he to tell her no. He just wanted everyone to be happy with how they looked because he knew with his childhood that the way a person looked was how they were treated and he wanted everyone to be treated nice.

HPTRIBEHPTRIBEHPTRIBE

It was late when Harry heard Bob barking, he stood quickly and shrugged his shirt on. He met Greg out side of his room and they ran down stairs where they heard the dog bark again.

"Bray we trusted you, Harry trusted you and you brought Zoot the leader of the Lokos here." Lex sounded pissed. So Harry quickened his pace but Greg grabbed him up and told him to get back up stairs. "Where are the others?"

Bray said something but it was to soft to hear and a fight broke out Greg ran down to them but someone ran up the stairs from the other side that Greg ran down, and pushed Harry down them trying to get passed. Harry screamed when he fell and was so stunned he didn't move from the bottom but the damage was done and Lex was pissed. Greg ran straight to him but Lex kept going everyone was screaming wanting to know what was going on. Greg picked him up and made sure he was fine. Ryan was telling everyone that the Lokos were here but Lex he was in a rage and Bray had finally caught up to him.

"It was him, Bray! He let Zoot in here and the first thing he did was hurt Harry! You let him in here!" He yelled.

"Just let me explain!" Bray yelled back out of breath.

"Why so you can tell us more of your lies!" He hit Bray then and Zoot came out of hiding.

"If you want to fight then fight me!" He said before he ran towards Lex but he must have not realized how close he was to the edge and when Lex dodged Zoot went over the side. Harry watched with horror. He heard a deafening thunk and Zoot didn't move. Harry wiggled down from Greg and ran towards the body. He touched him but Zoot didn't move.

"No no no no! Come on work stupid powers work!" he started to shake him but he knew Zoot was dead on contact, he must have broken his neck. He kept trying until Bray pulled him back and gave him to Greg to hold.

Bray felt for a pulse one last time but there wasn't one. "He's dead." He stood up then to hug a crying Trudy with the baby.

"Harry are you alright?" Lex questioned making his way down. Harry gave him a wide eye look but nodded. Bray and Trudy were still mourning Zoot. But the rest of the tribe was in a stupor.

"Salene bring the kids to the cafe would you?" she asked once she saw the kids were at the top staring.

"Why we've seen dead bodies before?" Patsy questioned.

"Yes of course you have but just go with Salene now, okay? Please?" Amber said up to them. Salene and the kids went to the cafe then.

"Let's get him out of here and those two with him." Lex said spitefully, Amber yelled no and looked to Harry. Harry walked up the stairs to Lex and whispered to him.

"I am fine the only ones hurt now are Trudy and Bray alright. Remember I heal to fast to be hurt for to long and they deserve a right to be heard." Harry hugged him around the middle.

"Fine, yeah I want to know why Bray would bring in Zoot and what the hell he was thinking. But only because your not hurt." Lex hugged him to his chest and Zandra came over to hug them both.

"He didn't come here to hurt anyone! He came here to see me and his baby!" Trudy yelled through her tears.

"His baby?" Amber questioned quietly.

"Zoot's her father." Trudy confirmed.

"But what about Bray we all thought." She looked confused. Harry knew what she was thinking they had all assumed that Bray was the father but looking back neither actually confirmed this.

"Bray found me after I ran away from the Lokos. He has been taking care of me that's all." Trudy replied, she looked to be going in to shock so Harry went over to them. First he touched Bray on the face to heal the bruises he knew were forming under his clothes and looked Trudy in the eyes.

"Trudy did you want to go with him?" Harry questioned, but she shook her head.

"No, I wanted him to quit the Lokos and come here. I loved him but the way he ran the Lokos scared me so much and being pregnant I couldn't stay there. I was so scared all the time. I just wanted Martin back. The guy I fell in love with before he went crazy." She broke down in tears again so Bray pulled her back to his chest.

Harry looked at Greg and he nodded so he looked at Lex and saw he looked really disturbed.

"Trudy, I am so sorry this happened it was all just one big mistake after another. No one wanted this to happen. We will make sure he has a proper send off okay?" Trudy nodded and Amber led her back up stairs to her room. Bray closed his eyes and Harry could see he was holding back tears. He motioned for Lex and Greg to join him while everyone else went to the kitchen to talk things over.

"Bray, are you all right?" He asked once the guys got to him. Bray shook his head hard.

"He was my brother, my kid brother." And with that he finally broke down. Harry moved to hug but Greg beat him to it and pulled him into a manly hug which turned into them slapping each others back.

"I, I didn't mean to, it was an accident he ran at me but I didn't touch him. He killed himself." Lex stuttered out. Lex had never killed anyone before he hadn't meant for it to happen that way. He knew Zoot, Martin, whatever was a bad person but he had never been directly involved with someone dying. He had hurt people before and he betrayed Glen, his ex-tribe mate, but that was before he tried to change, before Harry.

"Shh Lex, no one blames you we all saw it. It was one big cluster fuck but we know you meant well you were trying to protect us. Everything will be fine." Harry held him when Bray looked over at the two of them he nodded and Lex relaxed knowing that Bray didn't blame him for his brother's death.

That night Amber slept with Trudy, Bray and the baby. Lex, Greg and Zandra piled onto Harry's bed with him and each group comforted each other through the horror of the night.

HPTRIBEHPTRIBEHPTRIBE

The next morning Bray, Trudy, Amber, Dal, Jack, Harry and Lex all dressed in black with silver face paint to mark there mourning. Lex was mostly there for an apology and Jack for directions to a graveyard. Harry was giving out last minute instructions. He wanted the kids to do there morning routine of getting cow food and water. He asked Salene if she wouldn't mind making sure everyone ate because they were leaving to early for Harry to do so. Greg would keep an eye on the kids and Zandra and Salene would keep watch for the baby. And Ryan would stand guard over the mall and let everyone in and out of the doorways.

Once the instructions were out of the way Bray and Trudy led the way downstairs were Zoot was wrapped in a sheet and put in a shopping cart.

Greg found Cloe praying so he stopped to listen to her.

"I'm sure Lex didn't mean to hurt Zoot. Even though he was a bad man. So please forgive him and look after Trudy and the baby. And look after Bluebell." The dog Bob whined so she looked at it. "and Bob too, but most of all look after Zoot." Greg walked the rest of the way in to Cloe's room and sat next to her on the floor.

She looked at him in surprise but went into his arms when he opened them.

"Cloe, I am sure God is looking after all of us and Zoot too. But what happened last night was a lack of communications. Lex didn't mean to hurt Zoot and Bray didn't let Zoot in to hurt anyone, it was a mistake and it wont happen again. So we need to start telling each other things and remember to trust each other. So no more surprises happen. Alright." She nodded into his big shoulder. "Alright then lets go Get bluebell some food kay and this time you need to stay with us. Ryan is staying inside to guard the mall so I have to keep up with the three of you."

"Alright. Let's go then." She jumped up and ran out of the room to get her bags and her jug to carry water. Greg was amazed that she could just bounce back from things like that and was reminded again of how young she really was.

HPTRIBEHPTRIBEHPTRIBE

Outside the funeral party was following Jack's directions.

"How much farther?" Bray questioned Jack.

"A kilometer maybe a bit more." Jack said with his lisp.

"We better get a move on then. Who's territory is this anyway?" Amber piped up pushing the cart. Harry and Lex were behind the group holding hands to comfort one another while Trudy and Bray were doing the same next to Amber. While Jack and Dal were walking ahead keeping a look out.

"I wouldn't worry to much none of the tribes get up this early." Bray said trying to be reassuring.

"All the same" She told him back still worried.

"Jack and I'll scout up ahead." Dal offered.

"Good idea, we don't want to be caught on the streets with this." Amber said reminding them all they had Zoot's dead body with them. Jack and Dal ran ahead then.

They all waited at the edge of the woods for Jack and Dal to get back from scouting out the cemetery. The both ran back out of breathe about ten minutes later.

"Demon Dogz camping in there." Jack said out of breath.

"Ahh no, what are we gonna do." Amber moaned looking at Harry. He put his hand on Trudy's shoulder before she freaked out.

"We will think of something, Lex any ideas?" Lex looked at them and mentioned that there had to be other ways to honor the dead. That gave Jack a brilliant idea.

"I got it the beach it's only about five minutes away. How about a burial at sea?" Everyone looked at Trudy and she nodded so they headed for the sea.

On the beach they all helped pull the buggy to a small rickety boat. Trudy was standing quietly just staring at the wrapped corpse with tears in her eyes. While Bray and Amber discussed the logistics of getting him out in the open sea to dump. Dal found a little bit or petrol and a portable boat motor. He told them they could use it to send him out to see, but Bray wanted to do it a different way he wanted to send his brother out with a real warrior chief's funeral. He wanted to light it on fire and then sent it out. So they gathered all the brush and flammables they could find. They put Zoot's body in the boat and when they were ready and Jack had a torch burning Bray prepared for a eulogy.

Bray took his brother's necklace off and said, "Good Bye Martin, God bless," he was crying again but no one was going to interrupt him. "Have a safe journey to the other side everyone will be there waiting for you. Mom, Dad, everybody." He covered Martin's face back up and Amber and Lex pushed the boat out and started the engine up. Then Jack set it aflame. They watched as the boat burned going out to sea.

As they were walking back to the city Harry tripped over a pieces of wood. When he looked down at it he saw that it was a part of Ron's old room. He would recognize it from anywhere. Ron had taken up making designs on his wall with a make shift wood burner. It wasn't a big piece just enough for harry to tell what it was and after watching the fiery funeral it brought back too many memories of his time on the ship.

Harry fell backwards holding himself he knew people were trying to get his attention but all he could see was darkness and all he could feel were Ron's hands on him.

/Harry was sleeping when someone laid down on top of him he was startled and tried to push them off. When he opened his eyes it was Ron. Ron kissed him and rutting against him. Harry kept telling him to get off but Ron was almost a head taller and weighed more than three stones then him. No, he could remember yelling while hands were trying to go down his pajamas but he wouldn't listen. He scratched him across the face but to his horror Ron healed just as quickly no blood even made it out. Ron hit him and Harry tried to scream he new he was going to be raped but the door opened then and Greg threw Ron into a wall then knocked him out with a punch to the face./

Lex looked back when he heard a moan, "Harry!" he screamed getting the others attention. They all ran back to him asking what was wrong but all they got from him were pleads to get off him and no let me gos. It took almost ten minute to get his attention.

When he came to Amber was holding his face and he was in Lex's lap. Amber was saying over and over that they wouldn't let anyone hurt him like that again. Never again. Harry fell apart then he didn't remember the walk back to the mall or Greg's explanation about why he freaked or Zandra cleaning his face and putting him to bed or even Trudy laying down with him. But he remembered the soft way he was handled and how Lex handed him over to the girls and knew he would never forget how protected he felt with this group of people, his tribe, and he loved them all just a little more.

Look into the future

what do you see

I really need to know now

Is there a place for me

tell me where do we go from here

take me as you find me

For what I am

When I make mistakes please understand

For as long as I know your near

There is nothing for me to fear

Out of the darkness the light shines

burning through the coldest night

We can find our way

Together we'll make it

with every step we take

we're closer together

if were going to survive

the dream must stay alive...

"The Dream Must Stay Alive"

Sung by

Rosalind J.

Written By

Simon May, Simon Lockyer,

Ben Robbins

AN: I so did not want to kill Zoot but for the Guardian to come into the city Zoot had to be dead. Also I had to put Harry's flash back here because I needed the whole mall to know who Ron is and what an a-hole he is.


End file.
